The invention is directed to a novel and useful fluid-tight annular seal which can be repeatedly cycled in a high temperature, high pressure environment. More specifically, the invention provides a metal-to-metal, annular, sliding seal which moves longitudinally in a housing from a narrow bore section in which the seal is engaged, to a wider bore section in which the seal is released.